My Babysitter's a Vampire The Daywalker
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: This is a new take on the Solo Hawke The Daywalker character and Ethan and Sarah reveal their true felling's. Please review my storys.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan's Prov

We were about to start a new school year and we hear rumors of a new student that starts today and I have to show him around. While I am waiting for him to arrive, Sarah walks up. She always looks beautiful to me and I'm completely in love with her. I thought to myself. "If only I had the guts to tell her how I feel." I thought to myself.

"Ethan what are you doing out here? Ethan." Sarah asked. All the time thinking of how cute Ethan looks today.

"I am waiting for the new kid to arrive. I have to show him around." I said.

Then we watched a black motor cycle pull up and watched a guy dressed in solid black get off and take his helmet off and start to walk towards us.

Solo's Prov

"So this is White Chapel high school?" I said as I walked up to a guy who was talking to a brunet vampire. I could tell she was a vampire without reading her mind.

"I'm Ethan Morgan and this is Sarah Fox." Ethan said.

"I'm Solo Hawke." I said as I shook their hands.

"So witch one of you are going to show me around today?" I asked.

"I am." Ethan said as I handed him my schedule.

Then we went to class and the whole class period I was reading his mind, that is how I found out he was a seer and hi best friend Benny was a spell master and that his other three friends including Sarah were not evil vampires. Then it was time for lunch after a few periods so I grabbed the bottle of animal blood and went out side under the oak tree and drank it. Then at long last the school day was over and I went home.

My mother is the most powerful sorceress in the world, her name is Alice and my father Seth is the first and most powerful vampire and he has never tasted human blood.

I was born before my mother drank from the pool of eternal life and I am a perfect hybrid between a human and a vampire and I have all of a pure born vampires strengths, powers, and abilities with out any weakness and I have never tasted human blood and I gained the ability to read minds from my mother. All my other powers I got from my father.

My mother is the last descendant of Merlin and she had a vision about what I was meant to become so she had a dragon forge a sword, a clef, two knives, and two other blades that can kill anything. My father taught me how to fight and when I was five I started my crusade against the forces of evil and now I am fifth-teen years old and I am the dreaded Daywalker, the most feared hunter in the supernatural world.

Sarah's Prov

It was Friday night and I was babysitting Ethan and Jane. But I was thinking about how different Solo seemed. And then a thought entered my mind that washed the other thoughts away Ethan. Erica had talked me into telling him how I feel and I was very nervous. As I drove to the Morgans.

Ethan's Prov

I was talked into telling Sarah how I feel by Rory and Benny and I was very nervous.

Benny and Rory weren't coming over because they wanted me to tell Sarah how I feel.

Then I heard the door bell ring and I opened the door and there stood Sarah looking beautiful as always and I was breathless at the sight of her beauty.

"Sarah come on in. You do know that you can come in when ever you want to because you are always invited?" I said.

"I know Ethaaan." Sarah said as she looked at me dreamily.

"Ethan we need to talk." Sarah said as we set down on the coach.

Sarah's Prov

"Ethan I… I … " I stuttered.

"You what?" Ethan asked.

"I can't do this it is just so hard." I answered.

"Sure you can Sarah. You can tell me anything." Ethan said in a caring voice.

"Alright Ethan. I am completely in love with you. Its like we have a special connection and I've been thinking about you all the time lately and it is okay if you don't feel the same way?" I said lowering my head ready to achieve heart break. Ethan pulled my head up.

"Sarah I have been completely in love with you since I bumped into you in the cafeteria and that has been about a year and a half now." Ethan said.

Then he leaned in and we kissed. This kiss was different than my first kiss way different.

It was filled with love, joy, happiness, and bliss. Ethan and I made out until his parents got home and then we had a replay of our first kiss in front of Mr. and Mrs. Morgan then I left.


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

Ethan's Prov

It was Saturday and the whole town is going to be at Alice and Seth Hawke's party at their mansion and this was like mine and Sarah's first date and I am very nervous.

Benny, Rory, and Erica had already left with their parents and Benny with his grandma.

My parent's had already left with Jane and I was waiting outside when Sarah pulled up.

"Hi Sarah." I said.

"You look handsome." Sarah said and then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"So does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" I asked her.

"Yes we're a couple now and remember you're my guy okay!" Sarah said.

"I like the sound of that and you're my girl." I stated.

"I like being your girl." She said.

"Well I like being your guy." I said. Then I kissed her slow and deep.

Moments later we arrived at Hawke mansion and it is huge.

Seth and Alice's Prov

"Well honey it look's like a great turn out." Alice said.

"Yeah and where is Solo? He's supposed to be here." Seth said just as Solo walked out of his room wearing basic black as usual. We introduced ourselves and our son Solo to everybody in this town, everyone began to dance and Solo disappeared.

Solo's Prov

After being introduced to the whole town I went into my bedroom and put on black leather and a black leather trench coat and grabbed my blades ( my Daywalker gear) and headed out to find my own kind of party. I found my way to the graveyard and saw a bunch of vampires and saw the one in the middle pour a potion on the ground and bring a dusted vampire back. So I drew my (chakra type blade like Osama from Naruto uses) and I dusted all but the vampire they brought back because he flew off when I attacked.

"I wonder how a simple potion brought a vampire back?" I said out loud.

"Maybe I'll take this vile back to dad and he could tell me after all he is 100,250 years old." And then I went back to the party. When I got back I got out of my alter ego's cloths and gear then I went and told dad and mom everything and he told me it was the Potion of the Fallen and we all rejoined the party. Then I went to the family library.

Hugo brought me some animal blood in the library and I drank it.

"I guess I'm not the party type huh Hugo." I said and he agreed.

(Hugo is our butler)

Sarah's Prov

Ethan and I were dancing and makeingout when we noticed Solo enter some door so we followed him.

"Hey Solo what's up?" Ethan asked.

"I'm just not the party type guys. And what are you doing in here?" Solo asked

Then he left. And we asked his parents about why he is a loner.

"Solo has a little sister and he is unique and nobody understands him so he likes being on his on and being with family." Seth said as we left.

Ethan and I told Erica, Rory, and Benny as I drove them home and after we told them we decided to try and get Solo to trust us and be his friends. I took Erica, Benny, and Rory home then I took Jane and Ethan home since their parents went bowling with Mr. and Mrs. Hawke so I had to babysit Ethan and Jane. Jane fell a sleep on the way home so I put her to bed and Ethan and I madeout until we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Solo's Babysister

Solo's Prov

My baby sister who was staying at our aunts while mom, dad and I got moved into White Chapel was coming home. I am very excited and because of my vampire half I'm territorial about my family and my blades so I'm overprotective of my little sister Catlin.

When she got to the mansion she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey kid how have you been?" I asked.

(Catlin is not a hybrid like me she is a immortal sorceress because she was conceived after mom had drunk from the pool of eternal life and became immortal)

"I've been okay and I've missed you big brother." Catlin said.

Then we went inside and she hugged mom and dad and told us everything she had done with our aunt.

_**Monday Mourning Solo's Prov**_

It was Catlin's first day of school and even though she is eight she starts high school today because she is to smart for middle school and elementary school.

"We're taking the car today Catlin." I stated.

"But big brother I want to ride on your motor cycle." Catlin said.

"Mom, Dad I guess I'm taking my motor cycle after all." I said.

"Alright son we know you will take care of her." They said in unison.

Then Catlin and I got on my motor cycle and went to school.

Ethan's Prov Sarah and I were walking in with Rory, Benny, and Erica when Solo pulled up on his black motor cycle as usual but this time an eight year old got off first and she wore basic black just like Solo. We all watched as Solo walked the kid towards the doors. "So this must be Catlin?" Principle Hicks said. "The one and only." Solo said. "Nice to meet you and your big brother will be showing you around." Hicks said. Then Solo and Catlin walked inside. "Who is that kid?" I asked Hicks. "That was Catlin Emerest Hawke and she is too smart so she is in high school now." Hicks said. "That must be Solo's baby sister." Rory said. "Let's go and introduce ourselves." Benny said. "You coming?" Sarah asked Erica. "Right behind you." Erica said. Then we walked inside. And saw that Solo had a jock by the throat. "If you ever mess with my little sister again I will ripe your head off!" Solo yelled. "I forgot to mention that Solo is overprotective of his sister." Hicks said. Then we all went to class and after class we intrduced ourselves to Catlin and we let her sit with us at lunch while Solo kept a watchful eye on Catlin. Sarah's Prov "Catlin you've already met my boyfriend Ethan. As well as Rory, Erica, and Benny. So why don't you sit with us at our usual table?" I said. "I'm going to sit with my big brother guys but thanks for the offer. And maybe I will tomorrow." Catlin said. And walked over to where Solo was sitting under the oak tree. "Let's go and sit with them." Benny said and we went and sit down with them.

"So Solo what have you been up to?" Ethan said a little scared.

"I've been around." Solo said. "And why do you seem scared?"

"Well we all saw what you did to that jock this mourning." Ethan said.

"You don't have to be scared unless your going to hurt my sister." Solo said.

Then after a few more periods we all went home and it was Friday night witch means I get to babysit my boyfriend and Jane.

Ethan's Prov

I'm very excited tonight because my girlfriend gets to babysit me for a week and I was going to ask her to move in with me since she has been emancipated and I had talked it over with my parents and they supported me since I told them that I can't live with out her. Then the door bell rang and I rushed to open it and to my surprise it was Alice and Seth Hawke and they had Catlin with them and Catlin walked right over to Jane and then they went to Jane's room to play.

"I thought Solo was watching her? At least that is what he told us." I said.

"Solo had a problem to deal with so we thought Sarah could babysit her until Solo comes to pick her up." Alice said.

"And tell Sarah that Solo will pay her $200,000 when he picks her up." Seth said.

"I'll tell her when she gets here." I said. Then my parents and the Hawke's left for their date night. Shortly after Sarah showed up and I told her what the Hawke's had said.

And Sarah said okay and we started making-out. Then we separated for air.

"Sarah do you have a place to live yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Did you have a place in mind?" Sarah asked.

"I talked to my parents and basically told them I couldn't live without you and since they support every major decision I make they said you could come and live with me. So do you want to come and live with me Sarah?" I asked.

"I would love to." Sarah said and then we made out somemore.

Solo's Prov The Graveyard

I went to the graveyard and found myself up against Dracula and his goons.

Dracula had raised an ashed vampire lord back and that vampire flew off.

After I destroyed Dracula and his goons I went to pick up Catlin.

When I got there I heard the sounds of a fight and I heard Catlin call out for help.

So I rushed inside as my alter ego The Daywalker and I took down a dozen vampires with my chakra type blades and stuck to the shadows and then I used super speed to the mansion and change into my normal cloths and picked up Catlin and paid Sarah. Then I took her home.

"Catlin if you ever get into trouble just call me and I will come running got it." I said.

"Got it big brother." Catlin said.

Sarah's Prov

Ethan, Benny, Rory, and I had no idea who the guy in the shadows who saved all of us was and why Catlin cheered him on?

"So does anyone have any idea who that vampire was?" I asked.

"No dudes and deceits but that guy was awesome." Rory said. We all slapped our foreheads.

"We will find out sooner or later but we have to help Sarah move in here tomorrow." Ethan said.

"Your right Ethan." I said then I kissed him.

"Wait Sarah is moving in with you?" Benny said shocked.

"Yeah. You got a problem with Ethan and I living together?" I asked.

"Your parents are okay with that E?" Rory asked.

"Yeah they are." Ethan said.

"Way to go E." Rory said.

"So your parents know about you and Sarah E ?" Benny asked.

"Yeah and his mom said and I quote "We know how much you two love each other and we would never get in the way of that." Sarah said. "When I arrived. After Ethan told them that he couldn't live with out me." Erica looked on in shock.

"Way to go Sarah. Anyone with eyes can tell you and Ethan belong together." Erica said.

Then everyone left after we cleaned up the mess and then his parents came home so Ethan and I went to bed but nothing happened between us tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 Sarah and Ethan's Love

Ethan's Prov

It was Saturday and Benny, Rory, Erica, Sarah, and I were moving Sarah's belongings to my house. While my parent's, the Hawkes and some people they hired remodel mine and Sarah's bedroom they way we wanted it. Then Solo and Catlin walked up.

"Hey guys mind if we help?" Solo asked.

"Sure and your parents are nice to help us remodel mine and Sarah's bedroom." I said.

"Mom and dad are just nice people." Catlin said picking up a box and moving it to the mover truck Seth and Alice had paid for. When we got back to the house we went to look at our finished bedroom and it was amazing.

"Thank you everyone this is amazing." Ethan and I said in unison.

"Your welcome." Mr. and Mrs. Morgan said.

The Hawke's had already left and Solo and Catlin went to the park.

The Park Catlin's Prov

"So big brother want do we do now?" I asked Solo.

"What ever you want to do sis." Solo said.

"Why don't you trust them?" I said.

"You know sis dad asked me the same thing and I told him that I was trying to protect them." Solo said.

"Let's go and hang out with your friends." I said and we went to the Morgan's house.

Mom, dad, and I wanted Solo to tell his friends the truth.

Solo's Prov

After Catlin and I hung out with my friends we went home. And when we walked in mom and dad had knocked out a zombie and the sun had gone down. So I went and put on my gear and went to save the day. I threw a zombie through the window at Lotta Lotte and went in side and took out the zombie's inside.

"Your realy good at that." The waitress said.

"Thanks. You might want to hide." I said still hiding in the shadow's.

Then I went all over town knocking out every zombie I came across.

Ethan's Prov

Zombie's were on the lose again and I had a vision when one of them touched my arm. Thankfully Sarah knocked her out before she could bite me.

"Sarah it's the coffe from Lotta Lotte that is doing this but this time someone spiked the coffe." I said. When we walked outside the zombie's were out cold and we caught a glimps of the guy in shadows again and he bluured off at super speed so we knew he was some kind of vampire. After we figured out how to cure the zombie's we went home.

"Sarah this was a rough night." I said.

"Yep." Sarah said as I watched her take her cloths off. But I grabbed her arm and picked her up before she could put on another set of cloth's. Then I kissed her and she took my cloths off as I kissed her up and down the color bone and she moaned in pleasure.

We both knew were this was going and we didn't care we both wanted it to go there and I was going to prove how much I love her.

Sarah's Prov

After Ethan and I had taken our cloths off he was on top of me and I moaned as he kissed up and down my body in pleasure. Then he started to make a mess at my entrance and I moaned in pleasure some more and then he made love to me for two hours and then we took a shower and changed the sheets and went to bed. This was both of our first time and it was truly amazing.

_**Please read and review this story and just wait until I write the next part of it.**_

_**Please let me know if this is the way you think I should take the Solo Hawke character.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Jesse vs The Daywalker

Solo's Prov

It was night again and I was geared up and on the prowl. When I encountered the vampire lord that Dracula had brought back and he was the same vampire I had saved my friends from. And he had at least twenty other vampire's with him so I drew my sword and I destroyed all but there leader.

"I'm starting to think that vampire lord is a coward." I said to myself.

Then I went home. We didn't have school tomorrow because the school was being renovated and would be reopened by when it was time for the school dance.

Sarah's Prov

It is almost time for the school dance and Ethan and I are finally together.

"Lets go Ethan. I want to show off my soul mate." I said.

"Soul mate huh, I like the sound of that." Ethan said and he walked out in a suit.

"You look handsome baby!" I said.

"You look gorgeous as always Sarah." Ethan said.

"Your flirting with me again." I said.

"I thought you like it when I flirt with you beautiful?" Ethan said.

"I do and you're my guy. Got it." I said.

Then he kissed me and we left the house and went to the dance.

_**Solo's Prov**_

I was at the dance in my gear and I was hiding in the shadow's as usual.

I watched my friends enjoy themselves and my parents were having fun and so was Catlin. Then everyone blacked out. And I went into action. The vampire lord was making his move just like I read out of his mind. But I had put a end to his army and it was one on one. I beat the tar out of him but he used a human as a shield and he got away again and I saved the girl who just happened to be Sarah and then I left and came back dressed for the dance. I had just got back when everyone started to wake up and we all enjoyed the rest of the night. On our way home I told my parent's and Catlin what had happened.

Then we made our way home and went to bed.

Sarah's Prov

We all went home and I couldn't believe that Jesse hadn't made his move.

The rest of the night Ethan made love to me and it was amazing as always.

_**This story end's here but another story will pick up where this one leaves off.**_


End file.
